


Dagger and Rose

by lovely_lou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Collars, Flower Child Harry, Homophobic Language, M/M, Punk Louis, Smut, Stuff happens, harry works in a flower shop, louis works in a tattoo shop, mean mum, minor daddy kink, smiled of internalized homophobia, use of homophobia language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 04:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 17,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2799770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovely_lou/pseuds/lovely_lou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In spite of his ridiculous tattoos, silly flower crowns, and overly loud loud laugh, Louis can't help but be charmed by the adorable florist next door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Poppies

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [thegirlwiththeteasart](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/88325) by thegirlwiththeteasart. 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In spite of his ridiculous tattoos, silly flower crowns, and overly loud laugh, Louis can't halp but be charmed by the adorable florist next door.

                                                              

Harry has his little routine in the morning. Wake up around six, shower, change, eat, walk the four blocks to his favorite coffee shop, and still make it to work by seven thirty.

Everything about Harry is pretty. With pale skin, rose pink lips and curly soft hair, his is the image of angelic. 

And everything about Harrys routine is pretty too. Waking up at six lets him see the sun just starting to peep into his window, casting airy light into the room. Showering in the morning leaves his hair smooth and shiny and touchable. Making sure he leaves by seven gives him a chance to say hello to the lovely lady who serves him my coffee in the morning and pass the elderly man who sits on his porch reading the paper. But most importantly, Harrys routine allows time to see _him_.

If Harrys gets there early enough, he is able to open up his shop, and putter around outside, pretending to arrange flowers, while in reality, waiting for _him_ to open up the tattoo parlor that's right next door. Its weird, having a tattoo parlor and a flowers shop next to each other, and when harry first bought the place, he was apprehensive, but as the year pasted, something about it seemed ironic. Harsh realities next to soft romances, scaring ink nest to muted petals.

The mans name is Louis. Harry found out when he heard one of Louis' work buddies shouting at him.

Louis is the opposite of Harry. 

Where Harry is soft pale skin, and lanky elegant (although Harry is no where near elegant) looking limbs, Louis is short. Defined muscle with tan skin. His tattoos are dark in color and demeanor, not like larks al all. Harrys are like thoughts pinned to his body, like a reoccurring memory, sincere, but not to be taken too seriously. Louis tattoos feel like he pinned an entire chapter of his life onto himself. Like he choose one think to sum up an entire era and suck it on his arm, because it became a part of making it who he is. Its not careless. Although he has a hodgepodge of items littering his forearms, they all seem designated, and of great importance; not to be taken lightly. And there are a lot more tattoos to. Tiny ones over his wrist. Lager ones covering his biceps and his collar bones.

It's fitting for Louis though. They exaggerate his small hands and dainty wrists. 

Louis is the type of pretty that most people don't call pretty. The type of pretty you might be able to see through photographs a few years after you've taken them. But Harry thinks Louis is ravishing. The way he acts and walks and the way his jackets have a few inches of space around his wrists because they're a little to big are all ravishing. The way he laughs, and tilts his head when his concentrating, are ravishing. 

But Louis and Harry are opposites. Like a dagger and a rose.

That's why Harry admires Louis from afar. Louis won't notice Harry, but Harry still sees Louis.

It's too bad that Louis doesn't admire Harry.

**

Louis donesnt think like Harry does His mind isn't filled with soft aesthetic thoughts, like what dinner will be like, or if peonies and poppies should go next to each other on the displays. Louis is more critical. Always finding time to over think the situation, or not think it through enough. He can't find a balance. Its either working to much, or not working at all, and then having to catch up, by working too much. A cycle he is acquainted with and well aware of.

Louis wasn't always so uncomfortable. There was a time where he was less cold, less abrasive. But Louis changed.

For the reasons that made Louis the way he is now, Louis finds himself wondering why other people are the way they are. He wants to know why some people seem as if they never grew up. As if they don't have a care in the world. As if no one had ever hurt them before.

Louis wants to know why the kid next door is so god damned happy all that time. He wants to know what prompts him to wear the flower crowns. He wants to know why he seems to have senseless tattoos covering his arms. He wants to know what makes him laugh so loud and all the time. He wants to know what makes him, himself.

Louis can see him sometimes, while he's watering the plants in the front of his shop, stealing glances at the tattoo parlor; and sometimes Louis glances back, just to amuse him.

Louis knows its him the boy next door is looking at. Louis knows he's different. He knows he's a source of interest, but he finds it strange that this man, the visible opposite of him, finds him worthy of his time.

Louis doesn't even own the shop. His friend does.

So Louis finds himself wondering who the pretty, pink lipped, green eyed man next door is.


	2. 78

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Louis meeting, a family argument and a little, no a lot, of sexual tension.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAH REVAMPING HAS STARTED. these are the first original three chapters put into third person, joined together, and remodeled. Please enjoy. Also note that opinions, language and habits of characters, are no way condoned by me. The opinions they present are not mine.

Today was a mundane day for Harry. He had been late to work, effectively missing Louis.

There had been a minor crisis at his apartment. Harry's cat, Dusty, had decided that today was the day that she was going to have her kittens. Harry had not expected this at all. He knew that his cat was pregnant, but he had made arrangements. This Friday, he was going to take her to the vet, so should could have a clean, safe cat birth. But of course, Dusty, being a cat, decided that she was going to do it all on her own.

So when Harry was taking his shower this morning, Dusty had settled herself on his bed and pushed out five kittens. Harry only realized that she had given birth, when he was picking out something to wear and accidentally threw a shirt over her. There had been minutes of panic. Harry had to make several phone calls to the vet, and then take Dusty and her litter to the vet, and clean his bed.

It was just really a long morning.

Harry was sitting at the counter now, arranging some left over roses and daisies for a new flower crown, when he noticed Louis. He was standing outside, talking on his phone. He looked surprised by what the person on the other side was saying. His eyes crinkled as he laughed. Harry was going to continue to admire him, when Louis looked directly back at him.

In Harry's haste to cover for that fact that he was indeed staring, he dropped his crown, and almost fell of his stool by tripping over his own legs. Harry cautiously came back up to the counter and sat back on his stool. Louis was still looking at him. This time smiling so big that he eyes had become slits, and the crinkles and laugh lines around his eyes were very prominent.

Louis ended his phone call and gave Harry a small wave. Harry waved back. Louis tucked his hand and phone into his jacket pockets and examined some of the flowers in the front of the shop before coming in.

The bell that hung above the door, jingled brightly, announcing his entrance. Harry was holding his breath, his heart pounding relentlessly against his rib cage. He felt a little light headed as louis grew closer the counter, and his stomach felt easier. not an unpleasant heavier, just noticeable. Louis finally made it to the counter and leaned against it.

Harry could see that there was a little bit of eyeliner around louis eyes, something that he couldn't have noticed before, because it was so stable, but that was a defining feature now. In fact it looked so light that Harry wondered if it was a day old. 'Day old Louis' Harry thought.

"Hi," Harry said brightly. His hands felt like there were shaking, and Harry was proud when his vice didn't crack when he spoke.

Louis smiled back at him, "Hey." Harry was surprised at the contrast of their voices. His was a sleepy drawl, taking his time with pronunciation and sound. Louis voice was soft and rounded, with a heavy accent that make him voice tilted.

"How can I help you?" Harry asked sounding shy. Louis looked around the shop and then back at Harry.

"Do you happen to have any Calla Lilies? My mum just had twins and I thought I might visit her. Calla Lilies are her favorite." Harry's smile brightened. We did indeed have the Calla Lillies Louis wanted.

"We do in fact. If you want to come over here..." Harry lead him over to where he kept them and Louis instantly brightened, picking and choosing a boutique. "So your mum had twins?" Harry was intrigued. Babies and Harry were two things that should never be separated.

"Yeah. She got remarried and then like that, she was expecting twins." Louis snapped his fingers. "Their names are Doris and Earnest." There was a surprising amount of fond in Louis voice. Harry had never actually spoken to him, but always expected Louis to have a rather tough exterior.

"Must be a coincidence though. I mean. My cat had her kittens today so... Y'know.. I could be like a... cat...human..relationship or something." Harry voice trailed off, the slow word hanging in the air. Harry Just looked at Louis earnestly, genuinely being that that there could be a cat to human bond there, almost daring Louis to tell him other wise. Louis looked at him and then started laughing. Harry wasn't sure if Louis was laughing at him or at him story, but Louis laugh was such a beautiful noise. Bubbles go giggles with airy gasps.

He handed me the bunch of flowers he had chosen. "That's a pretty solid coincidence if you ask me." He smiled, and Harry became, proud that Louis had complimented him.

"Will this be it?" Louis nodded and Harry lead him back to the counter.

"It'll be $9.80. Do you want it wrapped in tissue paper for no extra charge?" Louis nodded again. Harry held up two pieces of paper for him to choose from. "Green or Pink?" Louis laughed again, fishing though his pocket for his wallet, not even bothering to look at the two papers.

"What do you think Harry?" Harry did a double take. Louis knew his name. "I...Uh...green?" he grimaced slightly, waiting for Louis' response. Instead Louis found his wallet and turned back to Harry.

"Sure." Harry stared to wrap the flowers with the green paper. "So about your cat? Were you expecting a lot of cat babies?'' Harry looked up at him and Louis seemed genuinely interested.

"Um no. Not today at least. I was going to take her to the cat kennel this Friday, so she could have them there, but of course Dusty had different plans."

"Is Dusty you cat?"

"Yeah she is. I've had her ever since I moved to London."

"Well.. tell Dusty that she's a very lucky cat." Harry blushed and finished wrapping Louis flowers.

"I will." Harry handed Louis his flowers and he handed Harry a $20 dollar bill. "Your change will be $10.20 Here's you recite. Sign at the bottom." Louis took his change and signed the slip of paper.

"Tell your cat that I wish her the best."

"Same to your mum." Harry took the recite back. He heard the bell jingle, signaling Louis exit. Harry looked to the bottom of Louis paper to his signature, but all he found was a phone number. _'tell dusty to call.’_

***

Louis' truck was rumbling along the highway. Every few minutes, he would glance down and make sure the flowers that he had bought for his mum were doing okay. To be honest, Louis was looking forward to seeing his new siblings more than seeing his mother. She did't except him for who he was, and she wasn't bothered to try.

Truthfully, Louis was going to the hospital unannounced. He really wanted to meet Doris and Earnest. Just because he had shut out his mum, and in return she had shut him out, didn't mean that Louis wanted to shut the rest of his family out. Louis pulled off the highway and continued to drive. Looking down at the Calla Lilies once more, Louis thought about the boy who had sold him the flowers this morning.

If it had been anyone else who tried to tell him about their cat, in comparison to Louis' mum, he would have left right then, because what do they know about his mum? But for some reason, Louis didn't do that with Harry. It must have been something in the sincerity of his voice, or the innocence written across his face. Or the way his eyes widened in surprise when Louis called him by his name. Something about Harry charmed Louis.

He let myself think about ivory skin and emerald eyes for a few more minuets, before pulling into the hospital parking lot. He picked up the flowers, took a few deep breaths and got out of the truck.

Louis pushed my way up the receptionists desk and stood there waiting for help.

"Sorry love. How can I help you?" She was an older woman, with gray hair puled back into a pony tail, maternal figure clad in pink scrubs adorned with yellow ducks.

"Oh. Um. I was looking for Johanna Poulston. Maternity ward I think. She just had twins." The receptionist smiled to herself, and clicked around on her computer a bit.

"Oh yes. Johanna. With Earnest and Doris. That'll be floor six room 245." Louis thanked her and she nodded as he made for the elevators. He rode in silence to the correct floor before taking more deep breaths and steeping out. The floor smelled like disinfectant and baby.

Louis wandered around before he found room 245. Louis stood outside the room for a moment composing himself. 'Although your mum supports you, she has trouble showing it. You are here to meet your new siblings. Not to start a family feud,'

He stepped inside the room and immediately there was silence. Louis' mum was laying in the hospital bed with two bundles of blankets in her arms. His sisters Lottie and Fizzy were sitting on either side of her. Dan, his stepfather, was talking to a nurse and the two younger girls, Phoebe and Daisy were playing with each other on the ground.

"Hey mum. I heard the news and thought that I might drop by. Y'a know...to say congratulations. I bought you some flowers." She eyed Louis up and down, before slightly nodding her head in approval and beckoning him to come over. Louis handed the flowers off to Dan and headed towards his mum. 'Be polite Tomlinson.'

She held out a bundle for him to take, and as he took it, conversation picked back up. There was a tiny baby wrapped snugly in pink, wisps of hair poking out for under a cream hat. Her eyes were closed; sleeping. She had the edge of her blanket clutched in one hand. Louis reached out touch to tiny button nose, marveling at how small she seem in his arms. He switched to sitting, when Lottie offered her seat to him. he sat there in silence, while his family laughed an played around him. If he closed his eyes and tried to forget, it almost seem like the old days.

He switched baby with his mother once, absolutely cooing over his baby brother. "Its you and me little man. The boys of the house. You gotta cary on my legacy Earnest. You have to be the next greatest Tomlinson." His mother finally turned her attention to her oldest son.

"So Louis. Do you have a boyfriend?" She said it so casually. It almost made Louis wonder if there had been any change with her since he had last seen her.

"Erm...no not really. I haven't met many people recently." She was looking down at Doris, but Louis could see a smirk come over her face.

"Ahh. So things aren't so well in queer paradise, are they." She looked up and there was malice written over every feature. disgust etched on her face. Louis' throat tightened and his jaw clenched. 'Be polite tommo. Just lay down more bricks. Strengthen your walls. Shut her out'

He pretended not to hear her looking back down at his brother, who was staring at him with wide curious eyes. "So how are things going with you and Dan? I haven't really seen you guys in a while." She was still smirking.

"Sounds like we're doing a lot better than you are, faggot." She spat the last word out as a hiss. The room was silent. Louis took a few deep breaths, persuading himself to not scream at this woman who was his mother.

"Mum. I came here to say hello and congratulations." She looked at him with scorn.

"You are no son of mine." 'Three strikes and you're out tommo.' it was like someone kicked hi.m in the stomach. Like his guts had been pushed out of his torso Luke a dull knife had just tried to stab him and made a jagged line down his torso. It was year of happy christmases out the window, blue birthday cakes, kissed on scuffed up knees, bedtime stories, his, love, gone. Louis stood up, handed the child to Dan, hugged the remainder of his sibling and finally tuned back to his mother.

"Thank you for taking that weight of my chest Jay. After all these years, I can confirm that you never were and will never be any mother of mine.”

***

Louis had gone home, called Zayn, and he had come over with a little sympathy and a lot of vodka. They had spent the night, bashing Louis' mother and getting smashed. He had stumbled home around 1 am, and Louis had remembered that he had work the next day.

Now Louis was sitting in his car, in the parlor parking lot, thinking about how nice it would be to go home. Louis placed his hands on the steering wheel, head on his knuckles. His stomach was churning and his head was pounding. He groaned weakly and sat up.

Slowly he got out of the car and stared to walk towards the shop. He passed the florist, and looked through the glass window. Harry was helping an elderly woman, who seemed to be brandishing about a bunch of roses. He gave Louis a weak smile and a wave, of which Louis returned.

Louis stumbled into the shop and stooped over. The smell of stale cigarettes and disinfectant, was too over powering and his stomach was lurching once more.

Louis quickly stumbled back out onto the street and breathed great, refreshing gulps of air. He leaned against a wall and feebly lit a cigarette and took a drag. Moments later, the old woman stumbled out of the florist, and Harry followed her, carrying her flowers and her purse. Louis watched him as Harry helped her into her car.

He took another drag on the cigarette and continued to watch Harry. He was walking towards Louis now; long legs carrying him across the pavement.

"Louis. You look like... you look rather sick. What happened?" Louis took another long breath of smoke.

"Ahh. Well Harry, it was a wild night last night and I'm paying the price." He just looked solemnly at me, as if he did not believe in parties and hangovers.

"You left me your number." He smiled at me. "Remember? On your receipt?"

"I did, didn't I." He nodded. "Why didn't you call?"

"Well, I didn't know weather, y'know, you actually meant it, I mean...people like you...don't...y'know...like me." Louis looked into Harrys face and saw complete sincerity. It was true. People like me didn't like people like Harry, but this; this was an exception.

Louis placed a hand on his shoulder. He leaned into him and looked into Harrys eyes.

"Why don't I...just prove them...wrong." It came out as a whisper. Harry had frozen slightly under Louis touch, and now he was looking at Louis intently, but still tentatively. Louis pulled away from him and tapped off the excess ash of the tip of the cigarette and went back to leaning against the wall. "I'm going to see if I can get today off. The hangover really is quite horrendous. Why don't you," he pointed at Harry. "Come with me," beckoning him to come with me. "To get something to drink." Harry's brow furrowed. "I mean tea or summat. C'mon now. It's only 10 am. Much to early to go drinking even for me, don't ya think?"

Harry nodded, not talking lips parting a little, for a small exhale.

Louis had Harry wrapped around his little finger. Just like that.

If Louis was going to try to get to know him, it was he who was going to call all the shots. He was going to have to be in charge.

"I...I can go close up shop. I don't think anyone else will come today..." Harry looked over his shoulder, almost making sure that no one was indeed in the shop. "Sounds good. Can you meet me in my car in ten love?" Harry nodded, almost frantically, his bobbing curls, jostling his flower crown.

"Then hop to it." Harry gave another small wave and practically ran back to the shop.

Louis watched him for a little longer, and then dropped his cigarette on the pavement and ground it in with his heel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you like it? do you like it better longer? I think I like it better longer. Let me know in the comments down bellow. I also realize that since i haven't changed the tense in the rest go the chapters its a intel hard to read, but PLEASE bear with me here. Love as always.  
> Lovelylou


	3. rose

I could see that Louis was waiting for me in his car. He was drumming his fingers along the steering wheel. I was rushing to close the shop, stuffing flowers in their correct places, and wheeling carts of bouquets inside.

I had finally finished storing everything away, and I grabbed my coat and phone and ran out the door. It was a slight understatement to say that I wasn't excited to hang out with Louis; if we were indeed hanging out. I mean, he was the one to offer that we grab something to drink. And he had left me his number.

I trotted across the pavement to his beat up truck, and opened the passenger door. His car smelled like smoke and there were different CD's lying around on the floor. I could see the tip of a AUX cord, poking out of his cup holder. I held it up along with my phone.

"Do you mind?" He started the engine.

"No. Go ahead." I plugged in my phone and started to play my favorites playlist. We were at a stop light; Louis was looking at me, smiling. I smiled back at him. 

"You sure like to make yourself at home." I blushed.

"Oh well...I guess I like to be comfortable." Louis smiled back at me.

"Don't worry. It's a good thing. I meant it as a compliment." I smiled again and the light changed, and we kept driving.

"So...I mean...is this like...a...a..." Louis cut me off.

"Date?" I nodded blushing again. I hated having pale skin. I was a horrible liar since I couldn't, even as hard as I tried, mask my emotions.

"Its up to you love." Although he sounded like he was offering me the upper hand, I knew that Louis would never let me have that advantage.

"So where are we going? I don't really know any...tea-ish places. I not a tea or coffee person." He mocked surprise.

"What! You've never had Yorkshire tea?" I shook my head "Never?!" I shook my head again. Louis made an illegal u-turn.

"Well, I was thinking that you could go to 'A cupp'a' but since you've never had Yorkshire, we're going to The House of Tea."

"Is that it's actual name?"

"Yep." He smiled at me again. "You're okay with this right?" I nodded.

 

He parked his car on the street, and hopped out. I followed him. He lead me into a small side street lined with cutesy shops.

"Do you come here often?" This just didn't seem like the type of place that Louis would really visit that often.

"Not really. It's not my scene." He pulled open a door to a shop and waited for me to enter. He sauntered up to the counter and rang the small bell that was sitting there. A plump, kind looking, elderly, woman came out from the back room and smiled when she saw Louis.

"Louis! Love! It's been too long! Is everything okay? I usually see you on Thursdays, but you weren't here yesterday! I was worried. Nearly gave a poor old lady a heart attack." I could see a blush creeping up Louis cheeks. He was so cute and was so obviously a regular here. "And who is this fine young man? I haven't seen him before."

"Oh. This is Harry. I though he might want to try some of your Yorkshire's best. He's never had any." She looked me up and down and then smiled approvingly.

"Of course. Take a seat and I'll be out in a mo'" Louis lead me over to two window seats and sat down.

"So since I don't think you were being completely honest with me, do you come here often?" He looked down at his hands and for a couple of seconds, I admired the way his eyelashes fanned out across his cheekbones. 

"Yeah. I guess. Pam, that lady who works here, she's more like a mother to me, than my actual mum." I could feel my brow furrow. Louis laughed.

"Don't you go worrying. As cute as your frown may be, I don't want to make you worry about me." I looked back up at him, adjusting my flower crown.

"Why do you wear those Harry? Don't you ever worry about what people might say?" He was trying to distract me. I could tell. 

"Well I'm sorry about your mum. But anyhoodle. people will always be judging you and you just have to remember that you are better than them." Louis was silently chuckling at me across the table.

"What?" He continued to laugh. 

"Well, you don't see yourself from my position, but you're just so freaking cute. I mean, who says anyhoodle, and your flower crows, god. I'm probably going to go to hell." He was still chuckling but it was such a nice compliment that I didn't mind. 

Pam, came back holding two steaming cup of tea and set them in front of us. Louis tried to pull out his wallet to pay but she simply shook her head. 

"Love, please don't even think about it. Its on the house." She promptly left, not giving Louis a chance to pay her. He shrugged and picked up his cup.

"Cheers babe." I smiled at my new pet name. I mean I hope it was his pet name for me. It was so adorable. We clinked our cups and Louis peered at my over his mug as I took my first sip. God this stuff was strong. And it was scalding my throat. I gagged slightly, and my eyes began to water. The bitter taste of the tea stung my tongue.

"Not your cup of tea?" Louis began to giggle at his own joke and soon enough both of us were howling with laughter. He downed his own cup in a few minutes. 

"Seeing as your not really going to drink that, we can leave, if you want to. Maybe walk around?" I nodded pushing my tea away like a small child who was being picky. I stood up and once more i followed him. 

We left the shop, Louis sticking a twenty dollar bill under his mug. I hadn't realized before, but now I noticed that the entire street was limned with small alleys that lead to neighboring streets.

There was a group of boys that were behind us a ways. Louis kept glancing back at them. He picked up our pace slightly. We were walking in silence, but it wasn'tuncomfortable.

Suddenly Louis shoved me into an alley and pushed me up against a wall. My flower crown fell off and it lay abandoned in a puddle.

"Louis! What the hell!" He covered my mouth with one of his hands

"Shh. Harry. They're following us." He was whispering. "Stay quite okay?" I nodded and he removed his hand. 

"Are you serious?" He smirked.

"No. I just needed to kiss you." I felt a grin creep across my face.

"Then kiss me you fool."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Lovelys,  
> so I left you guys with a cliffhanger, and a lot of fluff. Im sorry. truthfully I dont know where to go with this, so if you have any ideas or suggestions, comment me! Again, at some point im probably going to want a co-author. Than you thank you thank you for all of the reads and the kudos!  
> Love,  
> Lovely_lou


	4. Compas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my loves,  
> I just wanted to take this time to thank Libby_hearts_hazza fo helping me. She's a really good writer and shes one of my friends and she has a story on ao3. Go check her out! So a shoutout to her!  
> I hope you guys like the chapter!  
> kisses,  
> lovely_lou

My routine changed after that. I still went to the coffee shop, only this time I would get Louis some tea, along with my usual bagel, slathered in gooey cream cheese.

I still made it to work in time enough to set up the shop, be there when Louis arrived, and hand him his coffee. We would talk for a bit and then he would have to star work and I would have to water the petunias. 

By lunchtime, he would have picked up some sandwiches and we would sit in his car, our legs stretched over each others laps, and talk and eat.

It was on our second week of this new routine, that Louis decided that he should take me out on a proper date. He wouldn't tell me where we were going to go, but he said to dress nice.

I was really really excited. I hadn't ever been a proper date. Sure I had gone to the movies, but not to a nice restaurant. 

Louis said that he was going to pick me up around 6, from my flat. I had left work a little early, just to get ready. 

I had showered, and made sure that my curls were somewhat tamed. I wasn't sure if dressing nicely included wearing one of my signature flower crowns, but Louis didn't say that I couldn't wear it, so I left it.

I wore my black dress shirt, with the matching black dress parts that tapped inward near my ankles. I left a few buttons on the top of the shirt unbuttoned; now my cross necklace that I always wore, was on display. Over my shit I had a matching black blazer.

I realized that I did look like i was going to a funeral, so I chose one of my more colorful flower crowns on top of my head. It was a wreath of peach and pink roses. I was really happy. 

I was poking around in my bathroom, looking for something else to spice up with my appearance, since I was already ready, and Louis wouldn't be here for another half an hour. I found one of my sisters lipsticks that she had left here when she was visiting. I held it up and stared at it.

One of the things Louis made sure I knew he liked about me was my lips. When we were kissing, he would pull them in bwteen his teeth or whispering thing about how he loved the shade of pink that they were, or how plump they were. I had never liked my lips before this. I thought they looked to much like a woman's.

But here was this lipstick; I could show of my lips, just for Louis. I decided to take the dive.

I opened the tube and pushed out the bullet. It was a pretty pink color; very natural. How was I supposed to do this? Did I just like put it all over my lips? 

I filled in my upper lip with the product and then looked at myself. I didn't look like a clown. I actually kinda looked okay. I proceed to fill in the bottom one. Still looking okay. 

Ten minuets later, there was a knock at the door. I hurried to get it. Not surprisingly, it was Louis. He was wearing a blue suit, with a white shirt underneath. He looked so handsome. Already me cheeks were hurting from smiling. He was holding rose in one hand.

"Hey babe. I got this for you." I blushed and took it.

"Thanks. Do you want to come in?" He shook his head.

"We do have a reservation to make." I nodded and took his hand as he lead me to his truck.

"I don't think I've kissed you yet." He leaned over the barrier between the two front seats, and then we were kissing. As usually, Louis was infatuated with my lips, pulling at them with his teeth. He sat back in the driver seat and stared the engine.

"So are you excited?" I giggled.

"I think at this point excited is an understatement. I'm over the moon." He smiled and laughed.

"Did you do something to your lips by the way? The just look really nice." I blushed and looked down at my hands.

"I found some of my sisters lipstick and y'know...I though maybe...do you like...I mean." He looked over at me, taking his eyes off the road.

"Like? Harry. You look fucking gorgeous. Even without lipstick. though I must say. That color is definitely one of my favorites on you." He reached for my hand and intertwined our fingers.

"So are you going to tell me where we are going?" He shook his head.

"Don't you want to be surprised?

 

He was standing on my porch with me. He had insisted upon it.

"I'm not letting  _my_  Harry walk himself to the door." No we were standing here, and Louis was letting me know the full extension of his infatuation with the lipstick that I had applied.

My lips parted and Louis tongue slipped in, gently brushing it against mine. He was whispering things about how nice I looked, and how I should wear lipstick more often, and how good my lips tasted. I kissed him back, his arms circling around my waist, his hand pressing into my lower back. We broke apart.

"I had a nice time tonight Harry. Bye baby." I smiled and waved at him and he headed back to his car.

"Bye dad- i mean Louis." He froze in his steps, as did I. What did I just call Louis? It had just sort of slipped out. He was always calling me baby, darling, even princess, and it only seemed natural. He was the dominant one.

He started moving again and returned my wave, hoping into his car. I really hope that I didn't scare him off.

I was getting ready for bed, when my phone buzzed. ' _In case you were wondering, I like the new nickname princess.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey bebz,  
> im sorry for how shit this chapter is. Im tired and I usually write them the night before, but i forgot and i had like no time today, so im sorry. Also I was to lazy to write the actual dat, but in case you were wondering, it was a standard dinner date. (think Zayn in Night Changes.)  
> As you know there will be days where I cant update, like when I go back to school (im on break) but I will give you guys and update scheduled.  
> Take care of your self's my loveys  
> Lovely_lou  
> p.s What did you think of makeup harry and daddy Louis? Let me know in the comments!


	5. Lily

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can call me daddy if you want Harry

I was sitting on my couch rethinking my date with Harry. 

We had spent the night shamelessly flirting and having fun. He was so innocent and sincere. 

I lit a cigarette. He was so fucking cute. With his doe eyes and his flower crown. He had been practically teasing me all night. Wearing that lipstick, and looking up at me through those long eyelashes. I made sure that he knew that I really liked the lipstick.

It was such a nice shade on him. It made his lips look plumped than they were; fuller, more kissable. And then when we said goodbye. Sure, it was true. I called him, babe, baby and even princess more often then not, but I had't expected him to call me daddy. I wasn't going to protest though. It was hot.

He hadn't called me and I hadn't called him. I hoped that he didn't think that I was freaked out. 

I tapped out my cigarette, stood up, and stretched. It has been two days since I had taken Harry out, and I hadn't seem him since. I picked up my phone, dialing his number, deciding that I was going to take him out. It was only a week to Christmas. Maybe, harry and I could get Christmas trees or something. Harry picked up on the third ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey baby. It me." There was a smile creeping across my face.

"Hey Lou. Whats up?" I was grinning now, imagining the dimples that would be on display on Harry's face.

"Do you wanna buy a tree with me?" He laughed.

"Do you wanna build a snowman!" He laughed again. "Sorry I just had to. Um yeah. I guess. I mean...my flat, I don't think it would fit but...if you want me to came with you to get yours, I'm down with that." I frowned slightly.

"Well. That's no good. You just cant have no Christmas tree. If you want to bring some clothes and stuff and you can stay here for the holiday. I don't like that thought of you being alone." I heard some muffled sounds from the other end of the line, and then Harry's tentative voice.

"Are you sure. I mean. I just don't want to seem like a burden." He sounded so nervous.

"Babe. I would have asked you anyways. Now I just get to do it sooner." I heard Harry giggle from the other line.

"Yeah. Can we do that. I really want to." I smiled. 

"Okay Baby. I'll be there in 20 minutes." He giggled again.

"Thank you dad- I mean Louis." I made a ticking noise.

"You can call me daddy if you want Harry. I don't mind. I like it actually." He coughed slightly from the other end of the line.

"Okay then. Thank you daddy." He hung up.

 

My car was idling outside of Harry's house and I was waiting for him to come outside so we could go get the tree. 

It was true. I was going to invite him to live with me, at least for the holidays. I was quite looking forward to it. He had spent a couple of nights already, when he had stayed to late, watching a movie with me, or not wanting to go home when it was to late.

Now he came out of the flat, with his flower crown perched on his curls. He was looking excited with his little back pack flung over his shoulders and a few flower crowns on his arm. 

He opened the passenger door and sat down next to me. I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"Quite a small bag you've got there love. Reckon it'll be enough?" He nodded.

"So where are we going for the tree?" His cheeks we pink form the cold. 

"I was thinking about this shop a bit down the way."

 

It was hard lugging the tree through the door, but it was worth it. Harry and I had stopped of at his shop and picked up some flowers for a garland, that Harry insisted on wrapping around the tree. He was so cute when he was concentrating; the tip of his tongue sticking out of the corner of his mouth. 

Now we were entangled in each other on my couch. Whereas Harry's flat was nice, even homey, my flat was a mess. A two room dump with brick walls and a roof.

One room served as Bed room and Kitchen. I had shoved a couch against one wall to make a sort of living room. The other room was a bathroom, complete with a temperamental toilet and an almost non existent shower. 

But it was something about having Harry there, that made it feel more like a home. Our tree was opposite of our couch, and while Harry was decorating, I had hastily cleaned up my 'bed'. It was more of a mattress lying on the foll.

Mind you, it was a nice mattress. I had thrown one of my heavier duvets over it, since it was winter. 

Harry was nodding off now, his head resting against my chest, even though he was taller than me.

"Wait. Louis. You told me that your birthday is the day before Christmas." He turned to face me, and I could just see the outline of a frown staring to form on his face.

"So I did love. I'm happy that you remember." He turned around fully now, so he was straddling me, his knees on either side of my hips.

"But Louis. Louis. That means there's only 'bout a week and a half 'till your birthday!" I chuckled.

"I guess so. Do ya know what you're going to get me?" He looked worried.

"No I have no idea. Louis this doesn't leave me any time. This isn't fair." He squirmed uncomfortably. 

"Princess. You're getting yourself worked up over nothing. C'mon now. Lets go to bed." He pouted and then let me pick him up. I carried him over to the bed or rather mattress. 

"Babe, do you have pajamas?" He motioned to his bag.

"They should be in there. Can you get the please Lou? I don't wanna get up." He pleaded with me. I nodded and began to rummage through his stuff. Instead of finding pajamas, I found several tubes of lipstick and a few tubes of lip gloss. I held one of them up for Harry to see.

"Love? What is this?" Harry blushed furiously.

"I just...you liked...I thought maybe..." Harry was so cut e and precious when he was flustered.

"Love it's fine. I love it. Though, I didn't find any of your pj's." He frowned. "Babe it's okay. Just sleep in your boxers." He nodded a little reluctantly.

He stripped down and climbed into bed. I stripped as well, and climbed in afterward.

"Night love."

"Night daddy." I smiled into the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lovelys,  
> again sorry for the late update. Iv'e been tired. I hope you like it. I made it a tad festive for the holidays, so enjoy! on the note of holidays, I wanted to tell you that I wont be updating tomorrow. I hope you like what you read!! Oh!! And Make sure to wish my husband (Louis) a happy birthday!! Thank you and love you lots,  
> Lovely_lou


	6. Ship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I could never be mad at you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey you guys,  
> I wanted to take this time to dedicate this chapter to @fondlou and their story You Are My Everything.  
> I was reading some stuff last night and I found her page and Her story, and our stories are creepily alike. She wrote her's before mine, but I would like to say that I didn't copy her at all. As you know I got my prompt from tumblr. Check her out!!  
> Lovely_lou

It was perfect, staying with Louis. I loved it.

He was so sweet. Even though his flat wasn't really a homey place, the day after I came, he had taken me out shopping, to find some items to make his flat feel more like home.

Although he was sweet and kind to me, he still wouldn't let me pry his brains to much, and he wouldn't tell me everything about him. Sometimes he would lay awake for hours at night, not sleeping. 

I slept like a baby, and felt bad that Louis was so tired all that time, but he didn't seen concerned, and was used to the lack of sleep. It was annoying that he wouldn't let me take him to the doctor to figure out what was wrong, but he said he knew why it was happening, and didn't think that there was actually a cure.

Christmas was approaching fast, and I still hadn't figured out what to get him. He was exactly easy to shop for. I would but him some things for his flat, but I didn't know what he would like. He had gotten the things that I liked, not things the he necessarily thought were cool. I could get him a pet, but somehow I didn't think Louis would quite appreciate the pet owner lifestyle. 

When Louis first asked me to stay with him, I had forgotten all about Dusty and her litter of kittens. The next morning I had come to my senses and insisted that Dusty come live with Louis and I.

Louis had reluctantly agreed, but was still wary of the kittens. I was trying to find a nice home for them.

One present I had been turning over in my head was a couples tattoo. It seemed like something that Louis might actually be into, seeing as he was a tattoo artist. I'm not sure what we would get though. I had been looking at a couple tattoos and by far my favorite had been a dagger and a rose.

The other thing I had been thinking of giving Louis, as a birthday present, was well...it was a little cliche, but it was...me.

I hadn't gone more that second base with Louis, and even though I knew he wanted to, I hadn't been ready. Now though, now that idea was probably one of the best gifts I would ever think of. 

I was sitting on the couch with Lou, my legs stretched across his lap, his feet perched on a cheap leopard print ottoman that I had insisted on getting. He was coming up with new tattoo designs for the parlor, and had been working on the same one for a few days. 

"Lou?" He gave me a noncommittal jerk of his head. I pressed onward.

"I decided what I'm going to get for you for Christmas. He looked up at me and smiled. He eyes were as blue as ever, but they were circled by shades of gray and had bags under them. 

"Yeah love?" I nodded.

"Uh huh. But the thing is. It involves you and your consent so i have to tell you." I said it very matter of factually. From the few days I has spent with Louis, I knew that he like it when i acted younger than I was, or played innocent.

"Do you love?" I nodded again.

"Yeah. So can I tell you what your present is?" I was really excited and nervous. If he said he didn't want the tattoo, I had no back up plans.

"Of course babe." He set down his sketch, stretched, and rubbed his eyes.

"I want to get a matching tattoo with you." I could see his eyes widen a little bit, but I continued.

"I was to get a rose and you to get a dagger. They kinda come as a pair, and I want to get them with you. And it's okay they they don't, like, match because if we ya'know, don't work out, they'll be completely separate. So what do you say." I now had to focus on making my eyes as wide and innocent as possible. I needed him to say yes. I made a point of looking up at him from my eyelashes.

He sighed and then nodded, and reached out his arms, to envelope me in a hug.

"I love that. That's an amazing idea. I've seen that tattoo around, and i think it's be perfect." he smiled down at me. I blushed.

"I'm glad you like it daddy. I didn't know if you would. I had to tell you today though. The tattoo parlors are going to be closed on Christmas, so I had to tell you tonight." I pouted. "It's not fair. That was the only problem with my present." I looked up at him again. "You're not mad are you?" He shook his head.

"I could never be mad at you."

 

The next day Louis and I drove to the tattoo parlor he worked at. Louis said that Zayn would be working there today, and would gladly do the tattoos for us. We had spent the rest of the previous night searching for the perfect dagger and rose. Now I clutched the pictures in my hand as Louis drove.

He pulled into the parking lot, and looked over at me.

"You sure you want to do this babe?" I nodded and Louis took my hand. "Then lets do it."

Louis lead me into the shop. There was a dark man standing behind the counter. His black hair was pulled into a tiny ponytail at the back of his head. He had a sleeve of tattoos running up his right arm. He looked at up from over the counter for a moment and then broke into a smile.

"Louis, I haven't seen you in forever mate. And is this Harry?" He eyed me up and down for a moment.

"Yeah. Its is. So how have you been mate?" Zayn stopped eyeing me and pulled Louis into a hug.

"Good. Nothing much has happened since I last saw you." His voice turned into a stage whisper and I felt like we was pretending that I wasn't hearing the next part even though I was less than two feet away. "You heard from your mum yet. I mean It was awful what she did." I could feel my stomach twist into a knot.

Although I had asked Louis why he though Pam was more of a mother to him than his actual mom, he had evading answering me properly. I had pushed it out of my mind simply thinking that it was deeply personal, but the fact that Zayn knew, and was asking him about it, made me think that maybe Louis didn't trust me. I gulped and tired not to think about it.

After all. I was Louis boyfriend; not Zayn.

Louis brushed Zayn's question and put a hand on my wait.

"Harry. Show Zayn what tattoo we want to get." I timidly placed the pictures on the counter. Zayn examined them a bit and then looked up.

"I 'spect that Louis getting the dagger and Harry's getting the rose?" He shot a glance at my flower crown and I could feel a blush creep up my cheeks.

"Yeah." He looked back at the picture.

"Seems easy enough. Where do you want the tattoos?" Louis decided that he would go first and that he wanted his tattoo right below his elbow, on his forearm. 

As he sat down in the chair, I could see Zayn lean over and whisper something into Louis ear. Louis looked puzzled for a minute and then nodded. 

After Louis was done, and Zayn had wrapped his new tattoo up, it was my turn. I had gotten tattoos before, but I had never really gotten used to the pain. It wasn't pleasant to say the least. Right after Zayn started he looked up and examined my face. Louis had gone to the front counter to help a costumer while Zayn was busy, but I didn't want to be left alone with him.

"Is that lipstick?" He motioned towards my lips. I blushed and gave a minuscule nod.

"Mate, why are you wearing lipstick?" I didn't know what to say. Just them Louis came back, having helped the customer.

"Zayn, mate. How's Perrie?" Zayn completely forgot about me and stared rambling on about his girlfriend and their plans for Christmas. Soon enough, my tattoo was done, and Zayn was wrapping it up. I had gotten it in the same place as Louis. 

We both thanked Zayn, and Louis took me back to his car. On the drive home I was more silent then I normally would have been. I couldn't help but feel that Zayn didn't like me at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey babes,  
> And yes I did delete the authors note that was last chapter. I hate having those in there. So in case you were wondering, I did do that!! Thank you for reading, it means the world to me.  
> love.  
> Lovely_lou  
> p.s yes i did just go there with this chapter. i have no shame


	7. Dahlias

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "That was fun." Louis says in a low, raspy tone, giggling softly as he gazes up at my with bright blue. I smile widely back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey babes,  
> How is everyone? Good I hope!  
> Just gonna say that there is smut in this chapter so if you are against that, then dont read.  
> lots of love,  
> lovely_lou

I woke up a long time before Louis did. I was nervous. I mean, I wasn't a virgin, but I hadn't exactly had the most practice. And what if Louis didn't find me attractive? What if he didn't want to shag me. What if he actually want a present. I sighed and rolled over. 'You can do it Harry.' 

I had the whole day planned out. I would wake Louis up later than usually, and we would walk down the bakery where Pam worked. She was planning on throwing him a rather small surprise party with a few of Louis friends. My best mate Niall said that he would be there too. 

Then around 4:30, I would take Louis out to a small dinner and we would come home and...well...I would give him his present. 

I was shaken out of my thoughts by Louis throwing out an arm and practically scooping me into him. I squealed.

"Babe. Why are you up so early. You seem fidgety." His eyes were still half closed and I could tell that he didn't Like being up this early.

"I just didn't sleep well." He made a guttural noise at the back of his throat.

"Well at least try to get a little more sleep. I'm tired and it's my birthday." I snuggled deeper into his chest, loving how straight forward he was. We lay like that for over an hour and then his phone started ringing.

"Babe, can you get that for me. I'm going to shower." I nodded and scampered into the 'kitchen' where he had left his phone. The caller ID was flashing on the screen. Louis mum. I briefly wondered f I should let Louis take the call. I heard water running form the bathroom. I answered the phone.

"Hello?" There was a pause form the other end of the line.

"You're not Louis." I was confused. The person on the other end of the phone sounded young.

"No. I'm not. I'm Harry." There was some noise from the other end.

"Harry? Louis didn't say anything about having a boyfriend. He said that he didn't have a love life." My heart sank a little bit. Although I knew that Louis didn't have the best relation ship with his mum, I thought he might at least tell her about me. I guess I was wrong.

"You don't mind telling me who you are? I'm sorry. I'm just having trouble believing that you are Louis mum." There was more scuffling from the other end and I could hear a voice in the distance. 'Lottie! Where are you! I need help with twins. get your butt over here now!'

"I'm sorry. I'm Lottie. Look I don't have  long time on the phone, and my mum didn't want anyone to wish Louis a happy birthday, but I'm calling anyways. Can you tell him that we all, even Dan, wish him happy birthday, and that we sent him a package and it'll arrive in about a week? Can you do that?" She said it in such a rush, and I had half a mind to ask her if she was okay.

"Yeah, of course love. I'll do that-" She cut me off.

"Great. Look I have to go," and she hung up. I stared at the phone fir a while beofre going and finding Louis in the bathroom.

"Lou, your mum called." He was brushing his teeth, and froze completely.

"What she say?" I sighed.

"Well...it wasn't exactly her..." Louis sighed.

"What do you mean? Who was it?" He had spat out the tooth past and was looking at me.

"It was...uh...I think her name was Lottie." Louis deflated a tad.

"Wha'd she say?" I turned towards the mirror and away from me, carefully lining his eyes with his signature eyeliner.

"Um she said that everyone in your family wished you a happy birthday-" Louis cut me off.

"Not my mum though. She would never." I twisted my hands.

"Not not your mum. But she said Dan wished you a happy birthday She also said that they sent you a package and it'll arrive in a week." Louis shook out his hair.

"Well, Dan's a nice guy. Was that it?" I nodded and Louis sighed.

"Thank you for taking the call for my princess, I realize that I haven't told you much about my mum." I motioned towards the bath room.

"You done it here? I need to shower." Louis nodded and side stepped me as he went to get dressed.

 

I had made sure to shower extra well. With little difficulty, I had successfully gotten Louis out of the house, and we were now making our way over to Pam's bakery. Louis was jabbering on happily, and I was happy that he had forgotten all about his mum. 

Just when he was about to push open the door to the bakery, I put my hands over his eyes, effectively surprising him. I leaned down to his ear.

"I got you a surprise." He giggled, and I had a strong urge to kiss him just then. I uncovered his eyes and let him push open the door.

There were people scattered everywhere, Pan and Zayn right in the midst of them. They all yelled 'surprise!' and Louis turned to me with a huge smile on his face.

"Did you plan all of this?" I shook my head and pointed to Pam. Louis jogged over and hugged her. I was watching their reunion, when blow from behind made me stumble over.

"Harry! Mate! It's been to long!" I turned around to see my favorite blond Irishman standing there; Niall. He pulled me into a huge hug and then pulled back studying my face. His eyes skimmed over my customary flower-crown and landed on my lips.

"Mate are you wearing lipstick?" I nodded and laughed at his puzzled expression. I was about to tell him the story when Zayn sauntered over to us.

"Harry. Long time no see. How's the tattoo." I pulled up my sleeve to show him. He gave it a preliminary glance and then patted me on the back. "There's a good man. So what are you planning to do for Louis birthday? Surely this isn't it." I was saved again by Louis swooping down and hugging Zayn. Almost immediately Zayn changed from being rather icy to sweet and kind.

The rest of the party went smoothly and I was able to drag Louis away from his birthday dinner.

"Really Harry. You don't have to do all of this just for me." I shook my head.

"Anything for my daddy." Both he and I smirked. Our waiter came over and took our orders. He was holding my hand from across that table, and I had sudden flash back of our first date.

I was fidgeting. I was still nervous about Louis present. He seemed to notice.

"Princess. Is everything alright? Is the food good? You seem a little tense." I gulped.

"Its your present. I'm a little nervous." He smiled fondly.

"Babe what ever it is, I'm sure that I'll love it. Do you want to tell me what it is?" I considered it for a moment, and then decided to tell him. The worst thing that he could do is reject me. I could feel a blush start to creep over my neck and cheeks.

"Well..your present...it's...it's me." Louis stared at me for a moment, and then his face lit up, almost as if Christmas had come early.

"Wait, Harry are you kidding me? Really? I'd love that!" He slowed down. "I mean only if you want to of course. I can wait longer if you want to." I smiled, loving how appreciative he was.

"No. I'm sure I'm ready." He nodded.

"Then lets do this." I noticed that he continued to eat considerably faster.

 

When we got home, the first thing that he did was push me up against the wall. I already knew that Louis loved being dominant, but this was even beer.

He stared kissing my neck, moving his lips around my jawline, laving dainty kisses.

"Now kitten. I know you got me a Christmas present, but I didn't give you yours yet. Its in on the bed. Go put it on." He released me and I padded to the mattress, still breathing heavily. There was a pink box sitting at the end of the bed. I opened it and gasped. 

Inside was a flower crown, made of pastel pink roses and dotted with small gems. I took it out of its box and stared at it. It was bellyful. I frowned. Louis had said to put it on, but did he want me to take my clothes of first. I decided that he did, and hastily stripped, placing the crown atop my curls. 

I laid back on the bed waited for Louis, who was taking off his blazer and shoes. Moments later he came back, looking down at me hungrily. He froze when he saw me sitting there, completely naked, only wearing the flower crown he had gotten me. He sauntered over to me, placing light kisses on my lips.

"Look how beautiful my princess it with the crown." I blushed and Louis continued to kiss me. I made a sound of protest and lifted the hem of Louis shirt. He understood what I was doing, and Lifted his arms, for easier removal of the item of clothing. He pushed me back on the bed, pinning my arms above my head. 

His chest was littered with tattoos. I he was kissing my neck again, sucking and licking one particular spot. He dragged his tongue over the sensitive skin, and I hissed. 

"Does kitten like that?" He growled in my ear. I nodded frantically, practicality begging him for more. I bucked my hips upward in a desperate attempt find some friction. He let go of my hands, and moved his own to my hips, pinning them down.

"Kitten has to be patient." I wined again. With my hands now free, I desperately was attempting to undo his belt buckle. He let go of my hips to help me, and in my momentary freedom, I bucked my hips upward, loving the friction.

Louis growled at the fiction, and dove back down to attack my chest with more bites. I bit my lip hard to prevent a moan from slipping out, but failed as a throaty moan fell past my lips.

The room's air has thickened with arousal, and Louis continues grinding down into me.

Louis pants were now off, and I could feel his own rock hard cock. My stomach fluttered heavily, the pit of it tightening every once in a while when I bucked my hips up into Louis. Louis pinned my hips down once more. He needed control again.

Louis slowed our grinding, as he turned his attention to the dark, purple bruises he left on my neck where he marked me several times, smiling happily to himself as he leaned down to kiss the sensitive spots.

I moaned again, at the loss of friction. Louis followed my gaze down to my own erection, and then looked back up at me with a smirk on his face.

"Ah-Ah-Ah! Not yet, kitten." Louis shakes his head, tapping my nose. I frowned, puffing out my bottom lip.

Louis couldn't help himself as he rubbed the palm of his hand up against my erection, making the me whine loudly, bucking my hips up into his hand. My eyes were hooded with lust, watching Louis intently.

"Fuck.. daddy, please.. please.." I whimpered, tangling my fingers into the back of Louis's soft feathery hair to tug back on it, my hips bucking up involuntarily. Louis lifted his head up to press a heated kiss to my swollen red lips, then moved down onto my torso.

He pressed a gentle kiss to one of the inked birds on my skin, ghosting his lips down to wrap his lips around one of my perky nipples, sucking on it hard. He felt it harden on his tongue, and smiled to himself as he lifted a free hand to twist my other nipple in between his forefinger and thumb.

I whined, my back arching into Louis's touch. "Louis!" I moaned out, my eyes squeezing shut. Louis released my hardened nipple, and switched over to the other, sucking it into his mouth hard. It hardened as well, and then Louis lifted off of both, pressing a kiss to where my heart is, glancing up at me with a warm, generous smile.

I caught the smile when I opened my eyes, looking down at Louis with the same needy look in my eyes. I opened my mouth to tell Louis to continue going on further, but a strangled moan was emitted instead as I felt Louis's palm press up against my throbbing erection, rubbing the area with his signature smirk playing out on his lips again.

"Ugh, Lou.." I groaned loudly, looking down at him with pleading eyes. "Please.." I whimpered out, grinding up into Louis's hand. Louis leaned down to become eye level with my bellybutton, pressing a soft kiss there before trailing hot, open mouth kisses down my navel, the tiny little hairs tickling his nose.

He forced a needy whine from me as I griped the bed sheets tightly around me. Straining my neck for this long was starting to make my neck ache so I rested it back against the bed.

"Fuck! Louis, please." I whined desperately, my head tossing side to side, hands tightening around a handful of bed sheets.

"Please what?" Louis smirks up at him, a glint in his eye. Harry forces his eyes open, and lifts his head to stare down at Louis with pleading eyes.

"Please anything! Just do something...'m gonna cry." I panted out, dropping my head back down weakly.

I opened my eyes as I felt Louis's fingers brush against my lips, immediately taking them into my mouth, and sucking on them hard, even getting into it a bit as I bobbed my head, swirling my tongue around the fingers, moaning lowly.

Louis tried to pull his fingers from my mouth, but I nipped at the fingertips, eliciting moan from him, sucking on them even harder. Eventually I let his fingers go, letting Louis pull his fingers free from the wet heat of my sinful mouth before bringing them down to my tight entrance, his lips quirking up into a slight grin. He gently pressed a slender finger into my tight heat, feeling me clench around his finger.

"Fuck, that's hot kitten..." Louis groaned out, pushing it further in until it was knuckle deep, giving me time to relax and get use to the burn of Louis's finger in me.

After a silent minute, I nodded my head softly, breathlessly saying, "I'm good." This assured Louis he could continue, and gently began thrusting his finger in and out of my tight entrance. I moaned softly as Louis slid in another slick finger alongside his other, stretching me out even more.

Louis let out a short breath, and then began scissoring me open with his two fingers, listening to the tiny whimpers I made, and gasps softly when I ground down onto his two fingers, filthily moaning aloud without a care in the world.

"Mm, yeah daddy.. more.." I slured out, sucking my lower lip into my mouth. Louis smirked, and began meeting my grinds down onto his two fingers by thrusting them the deeper, watching his fingers disappear in and out of me.

"This 's so hot, babe." He panted out, slipping a shaky third finger into me, curling them up and trying to find that one spot that'll make me writhe in a moaning mess.

He knew he found it when I cried out, back arching and hips lifting up, my grip on the bed sheets so tight my knuckles are angel white. Louis was careful not to move his fingers away from my prostate as he brushed his fingertips against the sensitive spot inside me, making me melt into the bed sheets, moaning repeatedly, grinding down against Louis's slender fingers, whimpering occasionally.

"Yeah, yeah.. nngh, there!" I hissed out, clenching around Louis's fingers tightly. Louis pulled his fingers from my stretched hole, deciding that it was well enough stretched out. 

He moved away from me, leaving me to lie there as he is digging around in it in search of something. Louis smiled in victory as he pulls out a bottle of lube.

Turning back to me, Louis leans down to kiss me roughly, grabbing the side of my face, smiling to himself as I parted my lips ever so slightly, granting him immediate entrance.

Slipping his tongue into my mouth, he roamed it freely, around the roof of my mouth and all around over my teeth, moaning softly. He breaks off the kiss to tug up on my curls harshly, displacing the crown.

"Get on your hands and knees, princess." He demanded, sitting back to watch as I fliped over onto my stomach, and brought myself up onto my hands and knees, spreading my legs for Louis, biting down on my lower lip as I droped my head down in between my shoulders, letting out a soft pant.

"You're so good for me, kitten." Popping open the cap to the lube bottle, he poured a generous amount into his palm and slathered his cock up before moving close behind me, grabbing my hips and pulling me back slightly, guiding his cock to my tight entrance. Leaning down over the my back, Louis pressed a gentle kiss to the back of my neck, grinning as he snaped his hips forward, catching me off guard as he entered me, filling me halfway already.

I let out a cry of pleasure. I gripped the bed sheets in front of me tightly, using them as support as I felt Louis shift behind me, pushing in further, making me let out a low whimper.

"Nngh- yeah daddy." I moaned, grinding back towards Louis. Louis continues pushing into me until he bottoms out, and presses a kiss to my shoulder before pulling up, grabbing my hips roughly and beginning to thrust into me gently. 

"H-harder!" I moaned out appreciatively. Louis bites down on his lower lip hard, digging his fingers into my hips as he begins to pound down into his me, making me keen loudly.

"Fuck, daddy!" Louis let out a deep growl as I keened his name, pounding harder into the me, feeling the pit of my stomach begin to spread with warmth and tighten.

Louis already this close to release from all of the things he and I have been doing, having it take heavy effect on his cock. I gasp loudly, feeling the bed underneath me and Louis rock just from how hard Louis was thrusting into me, and then suddenly I let out a pornographic, loud moan as I felt Louis's cock brush against my prostate, whimpering loudly.

"T-there! A-again! Nngh!" Louis searches for that spot again in me, and soon enough found it a moment later after a few hard thrusts, making me splutter out and clutch onto the bed sheets for life like I depended on them for support, feeling my high approaching.

"D-daddy, I'm gonna-ahh!" I cried out loudly, Louis releasing my hair so that I can drop my head back in between my shoulders, whining needily as I ground back against Louis, meeting his thrusts. "dad-"  

"Yeah, I know princess. Fuck." He reached around under me and delicately wraped his hand around my hard cock, stroking me speedily along with his thrusts, trying to guide me there. Louis licked his lips, and leaned down over me to brush his lips against the shell of my ear, hotly breathing against it.

"Cum for me kitten." He purred silkily into my ear. He felt my cock twitch in his hand, and then I let out a loud, deep moan as I spilled out all over onto Louis's knuckles and the bed sheets below me, painting it white.

Louis quickly followed behind, thrusting one - two - three times before thrusting one last time, moaning filthily as he griped my hips, pulling me back as he spilled out, cock softening in me a few moments later after Louis came down from his high, pulling out of me and collapsing down onto the bed beside me.

I had already fallen onto the bed, feeling worn out. Louis pulled me into his side, and kissed my temple gently, smiling happily. Harry purred loudly, nuzzling into Louis's touch and took his hand, intertwining their fingers together.

"That was fun." Louis says in a low, raspy tone, giggling softly as he gazes up at my with bright blue. I smile widely back.

"Very much so." Louis chuckled lightly, wrapping me up in his arms, kissing the top of my hair, tangling our legs together.

"We can rest after we clean up, alright princess?" Louis assures me, rubbing my side. I nodded softly.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey babes,  
> I just wanted to tell you two things.  
> One: I knew I told the people who ready Spaces about this, but I'm writing a new story. Its going to be called Thief. I'll post the first chapter tomorrow. Its going to be a Larry story. Please check it out.  
> Two: I'm instating a new update scheduled.   
> Spaces will be updated every Thursday.  
> Dagger and Rose will be updated every Friday  
> Thief will be updated every Tuesday.  
> Thank you so much for all the reads,  
> Lovely_lou


	8. packman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Out. Away from one's home, country, work, as in get. Out. Of. My. House."

It was shortly after Christmas, before new years when it happened.

Harry and Louis were working in Louis kitchen/bedroom/living space; Harry was arranging flowers for new displays that would go into the windows of his shop, and Louis was sketching new tattoo designs. Dusty was sitting on the coffee table, her ample stomach covering the corners of Louis paper.

Harry was humming quietly to himself, the same refrain over and over again. He was swinging his legs back and forth, gently touching his toes to the coffee table leg every time. He, unfortunately, was making the table shake slightly, and every time it shook Louis had to pick up his pen, and make sure it didn't ruin his drawing. 

Louis was loosing his patience with Harry and Dusty, who was batting at his pen while he was sketching. He was using all of self control to not lose it.

"Harry, darling. Do you think Its's possible to stop swinging your legs?" Harry looked up at him and nodded. He stopped swinging his limbs for a couple of moments, before resuming the movement. Louis sighed. This was the third time that this had happened. 

He was watching Harry; how perfectly imperfect he was. Louis was distracted, and didn't realize that he was wiggling his pen back and forth. He didn't notice Dusty take a swipe at his pen. But he does notice when he drops the pen, making a small stain on his design.

"Damn cat." He scoops the pet up and plops her down on the floor. Harry shoots Louis a glance.

"Was that necessary Lou?" Louis nods. 

"She could have messed the whole thing up. Good thing its only a tiny notch, but really." Harry just shoots him a reproachful glance and continues sorting his flowers. 

They work in silence for a few more minutes, until Louis seriously can't take Harry's kicking anymore.

"Love. I absolutely adore you, and you're perfect. But I cant work with you kicking. Please stop darling." Harry nods and finally stops.

Louis takes a moment to appreciate the still. He continues to trace the outline of a dagger and rose, carefully shading in the darker parts. Everything was running smoothly again and Louis' mind drifts to how many more of these he has to finish, about the pay raise that he wants, maybe moving into a slightly bigger flat, his mum and harryharryharry.

While he is drifting, Harry reaches around to were he is keeping his flowers, not really looking where he is nudging his had. He knocks over his glass of water, spilling all over Louis completed templates. In Harry's attempts to reach the glass, he accidentally knocks it off the table. Louis shrieks in horror as he watched the ink of his drawing start to run and smear. Louis jumps up, trying to pick everything up, but its a lost cause.

He turns to Harry, who is still sitting there looking shocked, his hand partially covering his mouth.

"Well don't just sit there, Help me!" Louis snipes at Harry. Harry looks slightly ashamed.

"What am I supposed to do?" Truthfully, there isn't much that he can do.

"I don't know? You made this mess! At least help clean it up!" Harry sucks in his breath. Its one thing to say that, yes he was the one to tip over the glass, but another thing to say that he created the whole mess. He slid off the table.

"I did  _not_ make this entire mess. And it's not like you're doing anything to clean up!" Louis pales slightly.

"You could at least be useful." Harry recoils.

"Are you saying that I'm not useful?" Louis smirks, he knows that he's hit a nerve.

"No. I'm just saying that someone who wears a flower crown, doesn't necessarily scream responsible adult." Harry looked shocked. 

"That has  _nothing_ to do with this. But if you think so..." He took off the crown that he was wearing, the one that Louis bought him, and placed it in the inky watery mess. Louis just stands there looking indignant.

Harry is mad. He knows that Louis knows how important his flower crowns are to him. He takes a step towards Louis.

"And don't tell  _me_ about responsible adults. Any responsible person would tell their  _boyfriend_ why they don't like holding hands in public, or kissing, or doing couple things. But oh wait," Harry throws up his hands in mock surprise. "It has to do with your mother doesn't it. You cant tell me  _anything_ about her. Oh no. She's off limits. I bet Louis, I bet that she was the one that screwed you up." He stopped abruptly at the look on Louis face.

He was murderous. His normally blue eyes dark, a vein pulsing in his neck, his fists clenched.

"How  _dare_ you. How dare you. You know nothing about my mother or me or anything!" Louis hands are in his hair, pulling at it looking conflicted and angry. "How dare you make accusations like that! You want me to tell you huh? Fine. Ill tell you. Do you wanna know that when I first came out, my best friends Stan fucking beat me up? He beat me till I was unconscious Harry. Fucking laying in the street. What do you want to know? That when Zayn brought me home to my mum, she turned her back on me because she though I had it coming to me? That after that She called me faggot? That she tried to turn the family on me? Is that what you want to hear?" Louis was panting, a pointer finger in Harry's face. 

Harry had paled considerably, realizing that he had crossed some sort of line. 

"Look. Louis. I'm sorry I had no idea-" Louis took another step towards him.

"NO you didn't. But you felt that it was your business. ITS NONE YOU YOUR BUSINESS HARRY! NEWS FLASH! NO ONE. GIVES. A. FUCK." Louis put his hands on his head, knotting his fingers together. Harry took a step backwards, accidentally stumbling into a chair.

"Look, Lou-"

"Don't call me that." Harry sighed.

"Fine. Louis. I'm sorry. I really didn't know." Louis turned away from him, pacing.

"Out." Harry recoiled.

"What?" Louis turned around.

"Out. Away from one's home, country, work, as in get. Out. Of. My. House." Harry stumbled backward, hastily grabbing a jacket from a chair.

"Fine. I will." He shrugged it on. He wiped tears from the corners of his eyes. He grabbed his bag, sitting duly at the end of Louis mattress, and made his way toward the door. "But don't expect me to come back." He opened it and stepped out, closing it gently behind him. Louis waited a moment before dropping his hands to his side, and calling after Harry.

"Wait. Wait Haz. Haz. I didn't mean it! Haz come back." His own tears are now streaming down his face as he calls after Harry. He stumbles onto his minuscule porch. "Haz come back. Haz please. I didn't mean it." He peers around, just making out Harry round the corner and fade into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my lovelies,  
> What did you think of this chapter? Let me know in the comments!!  
> lots of love,  
> Lovely_lou


	9. Peonies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He closes his eyes and takes a hit, holding his breath for as long as he can, before exhaling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey babes,  
> Just letting you know that there is some drug use in this chapter. Also Louis is rather insecure about his sexuality, and his opinions are a little bit clouded, so just know that his opinions ARE HIS. THEY AREN'T MINE. HE IS A FICTIONAL CHARACTER. just letting you guys know. Thank you for reading as always,  
> Lovely_lou

It felt like he had been punched in the stomach, or hit in the chest by a speeding truck. Just a feeling of utter disbelief; like Harry hadn't actually left him.

Louis was still standing there, hands knotted behind his head, intertwined in his hair. There are tears slipping off of his cheekbones, onto the collar of his shirt. He sighs, and looks around at the room. There is water dripping slowly from the table onto the floor, creating a puddle. There are Louis drawings scattered all around the room, half of them wet.Then there are Harry's flowers, still still sorted, on the table.

It's not like Louis wasn't expecting something like this; this fight was inevitable. It was always bound to happen, there was nothing he could do to stop it.

But there was something about Harry's words that shocked him. _"Any responsible person would tell their boyfriend why they don't like holding hands in public, or kissing, or doing couple things."_ It was true.

Louis didn't like public displays of affection. It made him feel like a target, a sitting duck, just waiting to be shot down. He hated it. And Harry was right. It had everything to do with his mother. It really did.

Louis hated himself for being, different, than the rest of his family. Although he knew he couldn't help it, that he was born this way, he hated the way that he pushed people out because he wasn't secure in himself. He absolutely hated it.

Louis was trying to hold himself together, trying to contain his anger with himself. Maybe if he had just hugged Harry more often, just held him in public just once, maybe, just maybe he would be here, next to Louis.

Louis was truly crying now, the type of crying where you clutch your stomach, hopping that if the sobs don't escape your mouth, that you might not actually be crying. The type where you're trying not to breath, because every breath sounds like a sob. The type where you are physically contorting so maybe, just maybe, you can find a position where your not in pain. That type of crying.

Louis on the ground now, just squatting there, trying to hold himself together, like he's done before. It hurts.

He reaches for the glass that was knocked off the table, that is lying innocently a few feet away. He picks it up and chucks it at a wall, relishing in the way the shattering glass sounds.

Finally, after several minuets of pulling himself together, Louis stands up and looks around. There are still tears clinging to his eye lashes, making his vision blurry and fuzzy.

His 'flat' looks nothing like it did three moths ago. There is some furniture in the room, along with a lot of Harry's possessions. Louis catches sight of one of Harry's shirts and his heart catches in his throat.

He feels sick. He needs to get out of here. He pad around the table, reaching for his phone.

Louis blindly dials Zayn, feeling slightly numb, like he is on auto pilot, like he isn't actually doing any of this.

"Mate." Louis shakes himself out of his stupor just enough to respond to Zayn.

"I'm coming over mate." He hears Zayn take a breath on the other end of the line, but he hangs up before Zayn can respond.

He grabs a hoodie and flip flops, before he stumbles out to his car. He starts the engine, and sits on the drivers seat, not moving. After a while he pull out of the parking space, and drives towards Zayn's flat in silence.

When he pulls up to the flat, he waits a moment, before getting out of the car. He walk up the steps, knocking twice, before Zayn opens the door.

He eyes Louis red eyes, and his tear stained face. Louis pushes past him, heading towards where he keeps his liquor.

"Mate what happened." Louis ignores him as he pulls out a cheap tumbler and mixes some gin with a little booze. He takes a sip before answering.

"Harry. I...we...done." He motioned with his hand, pretending to slit his throat. Zayn gives him a sympathetic look, before he turns away, fiddling for a moment for something in a drawer.

Louis turn back around to re-fill his glass. When he turns back around, Zayn has a lit joint in between his lips. He motions towards it, with the hand that doesn't have a liter in it.

"Want a hit?" Louis considers the offer for a moment, before setting down his glass, and reaching for the blunt. He closes his eyes and takes a hit, holding his breath for as long as he can, before exhaling.

His eye droop ever so slightly, and he feel just a little bit calmer.

He could do this forever.


	10. The Rogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was like Louis was a bird, soaring, flying upward. Like he could feel the slight warmth of the blunt against his fingers, touching his lips. It was like his lungs were made to the feel the feeling of holding precious smoke; like he was born for this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey just in case you guys were wondering, there is major drug usage in this chapter, so if that a big deal fro you, or you just don't want to read about it, then I suggest you skip this chapter. Just saying.  
> Love you guys,  
> Lovely_lou

 

It was like Louis was a bird, soaring, flying upward. Like he could feel the slight warmth of the blunt against his fingers, touching his lips. It was like his lungs were made to the feel the feeling of holding precious smoke; like he was born for this.

He held the smoke for as long as he could, before letting it go. It was like he forgot everything; all the responsibilities of being a fully functioning adult. He forgot his breakup, he forgot about his job, he forgot that he was with best mate and not Harry.

They passed the joint between them, until they were properly numb. That was the thing Louis liked about smoking. Once you were...ready…you become no one, nothing; and in the same sense, you became everything and everyone. As Louis told Zayn,

“What do you want to be mate. What would you want to do.” Zayn hummed for a moment.

“Nothing. No one. I want to be a ghost, a vapor.” He chuckled lightly, before taking the blunt up to his lips again, and taking a drag. He held his breath for a moment, and then blew the smoke out, toward Louis in five smoke rings.

Louis leaned forward, until his lips were almost touching Zayn’s and inhaled the smoke. He made a small hum of pleasure from in his chest. he hadn't done this in a while. He had staved off every urge, smoking regular cigarettes instead.

He felt ripped, like he was flying like he was soaring, a good, sweet relief; second hand smoke was so much better than first. Zayn blew more smoke rings into his lips, smiling every now and then, appreciating the way Zayn was taking care of him.

There was no way Louis could explain this feeling. I was like trying to explain the color green to a blind person, which was impossible, because a blind person doesn't even know what the fuck a color is.

It was all a little confusing to his, but he took another drag, and let the fog seep over him. He could forget. He didn't care about a motherfucking blind person at all. It wasn't relevant It wasn't important. It’s not like he knew any blind people anyways, and if he did, he sure as hell wouldn't make it his mission to tell them about the color green.

They sat like that for a while, Louis back pressed up against Zayn’s bedroom wall, as Zayn sat in front of him, blowing smoke into his face. It was when they had finished their fifth shared joint, that they decided to move. Louis was getting uncomfortable and tired, his back getting chilled, and his bum falling asleep.

Zayn had stumbled out of the room, putting away the little baggie, before returning to Louis and offering him a hand. Louis gladly took it, letting Zayn lead him to the bed and push him down.

He had forgotten all about Harry, not even caring about the curly headed lad. He was in his Zayn. In his sacred space.

Zayn hovered over him for a moment, and Louis thought that they were going to kiss, but seconds later, Zayn was flopping down next to Louis, rolling over, and holing and unlit cigarette between his lips.

“Why are you here Lou?” there was a feeble ray of sunlight streaming in through Zayn's bedroom window, illuminating his form. He placed his dainty arm lightly over his eyes, blocking them from the light.

“He pissed me off. He was being an annoying little twat.” Zayn rolled the paper between his lips.

“So you two...you’re over. Zilch. No more?” Louis sighed. The thing was, he didn't want to be over with Harry. Harry was his own little drug; addictive in his own way. A tiny ray of hope that only shined on Louis.

“No. No I don’t think so. I want him back, Zayn. I want him back.” Zayn kept his face placidly smooth.

“Oh. But didn't he...your mother?” Louis sighed.

“He didn't know. I should have told him, but he didn't know. I was mean. I was cruel. I shouldn't have said it Zayn. I really shouldn't have.” Zayn sighed and reached around to his bed side table for his lighter.

Louis stared to zone out, still having the effects of the drug over him. It was morning now, he and Zany had been up all night, but not really realized it. He was in his own little word. No caring what other people thought of him; take that back.

He was getting slightly paranoid, thinking that Harry might know where he is and be even angrier with him for spending time with Zayn, and not him.

‘But Harry’s not like that’ Louis subconscious told him.

‘But what if Harry’s changed’ Louis told himself.

‘You don't even know him that well do you.’ Louis sighed again.

Finally Zayn lit another joint, offering it to Louis, and the familiar feeling of calm washed over him.

It was like getting into the shower after a long day, or stepping outside and letting the sun warm you. Or even the fuzzy feeling that Louis got when Harry hugged him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey my loves,  
> sorry for the short chapter you guys. I spent a lot of time finding the pictures for the stuff at the top, and i would have made the chapter longer, but then it would have gotten way to long, and and i would have had to change the pictures so. But yeah, I hope you appreciate the time I put into this!!  
> Thank you so much for reading,  
> Lovely_lou


	11. Larkspur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Look Harry. I'm really really really sorry about what happened. Actually, sorry doesn't even begin to cover it. I feel guilty, and angry at myself for being rude to you, and mad at myself for thinking that it was okay to keep you in the dark, and I'm sad that you won't even look at me now, and the last few days have been hell, because, seriously Harry. I can't make it without you."

Zayn was lightly pushing Louis shoulder

"Mmph. What do you want ya little wanker?" Louis groaned as he rolled over, pulling Zayn sheets up over his head.

"Mate. You've been here for a few days, and as much as I love having you here, I think you mentioned Harry ruining your drawings, and we have work tomorrow, and I know that Nick is going to want them. So maybe you should go home and clean yourself up." Louis swatted at Zayn, and when he missed waved his hand around a bit, pretending to shoo Zayn notion out of the way.

"I've told you again and again, he didn't mean to ruin them. It was just a chain reaction." Zayn sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Maybe you should tell him that. Last time i checked, you two were still fighting." This was completely true.

"Hey. I haven't had time to call him. you know that." Zayn sighed. It was completely true. They had spent the majority of the few days getting high, and drinking.

"True. But i have stuff do to so get up, get dressed, and get your ass over to you house." Louis Groaned again, rolling over and pulling the duvet over his head like a hood.

"Whatever you say Mr. Malik. I would hate to intrude on your humble abode." Louis put on a posh accent and pretended to be a monk. Zayn finally let out a reluctant chuckle, and helped Louis gather the few belongings he had brought to Zayn's.

 

Louis departed for home shortly after, taking his time while driving home, picking up some food from the store, and filling his tank with gas. When he finally arrived at his 'flat', he was reluctant to go in.

Louis carefully opened his door and inhaled sharply at the sight of his home. His mattress was there, of course, and so was his table, but it looked ransacked.

The puddle of water that had been on his table and floor, had left an irreversible water saint on the wood of the surface. His floor was still slightly damp.

His papers had dried, wrinkling slightly on the edges. Over all, the smudging wasn't that bad. Only slightly faded around the edges of Louis previously crisp lines. He could easily use some tracing paper and reverse the damage.

Louis remembered throwing, and shattering a glass, and now looked around for the shards. Harry's flowers were no longer sitting on the table, nicely like they had been left, but were no squashed by a gray cat, who was sleeping on top of them.

Dusty.

Louis had for gotten all about her. She now opened an eye and stared him down. He broke eye contact and looked around the rest of his apartment. There was a Christmas tree which has browned and had its needles spilling onto the floor.

He sighed, and went around his house, cleaning and organizing. Louis thought about the best way to get Harry back. It was hard to tell if Zayn was sick of Louis moping around and reminiscing about how much he missed Harry, or if he genuinely thought that Louis should get Harry back.

Louis thought that he could call Harry, or go over to his house and try to apologize, but none if things seemed that grand. Louis knew that it was just a small fight, but he felt bad about what happened, and wanted to make it up to Harry.

~~~

The next morning Louis woke up with butterfly's in his stomach, something that he wasn't used to. Truthfully, he was slightly nervous about talking to Harry again; about making everything right. He got up earlier than usual, having to buy his own coffee for the first time in months. He drove to Pam's hoping that she would at least not ask him where he had been for the last month.

But alas, when he pulled up to her shop and went inside, she was there behind the counter, eyeing him down. 

"And where have you been, Mr. Tomlinson?" She looked at him viciously, and Louis tried not to wither under her inspection.

"M'sorry. Harry and had have been having a rock patch. Wasn't that fun." She dropped her tough act and leaned over the couter to hug him.  

"So I heard. Says that you guys had a little spat." Louis recoiled in shock.

"What? Harry comes here?" Pam nodded knowingly. 

"Good lad he is. Get him back Louis. Lord knows how much good it would to you both." Louis blanched, and then remembered why he was here in the first place. 

"Um. Just a coffee I guess. And two sandwiches, to go. I think that's it." Pam handed over the cup of coffee, and then handed over his sandwiches.

"And your total is $11.50." Again, Louis blanched.

"What? That's more than I've ever paid for anything here! Oh. I know. You just forgot to take off the coffee." He looked at Pam who was expressionless. "Ya'know. Since I'm a  _regular._ " Pam shook her head.

"Hun. You don't think that popping into my shop once a moth seriously counts as a regular. Come back more frequently, then I'll consider it. Your total is $11.50." Louis begrudgingly handed over the money, but knew that it would be worth it latter.

He made his way through the first half of the day with more ease then he had expected, yet he was till plagued by the butterflies in his stomach. Indeed Nick was pleased with what he had done, but was wary of him all the same. When lunchtime approached, Louis popped out to his car, and then back around to the front of the shop.

He looked into the front window of the florist, to see Harry helping the same elderly woman he had seen before. She was brandishing her cane at some roses, and gesturing wildly to Harry, who was serenely wrapping up her flowers. She took them from him when he was done, and swatted at him with her purse when he tried to help her. As she pushed her way out of the shop, Louis slid right in. 

Harry didn't notice him, and was focused or cleaning his counters. Only when Louis cleared his throat, did he look up and see him standing there.

"Harry, I don't think I ever got flowers for free." Harry didn't acknowledge Louis; he kept his face still. He went about his business, sorting flowers, and wiping of counters. When Louis deiced that there wasn't much more for Harry to clean up, he spoke,

"Look Harry. I'm really really  _really_ sorry about what happened. Actually, sorry doesn't even begin to cover it. I feel guilty, and angry at myself for being rude to you, and mad at myself for thinking that it was okay to keep you in the dark, and I'm sad that you won't even look at me now, and the last few days have been hell, because, seriously Harry. I can't make it without you." Harry was looking at Louis now. Dead on. He looked fazed by Louis sudden outburst of words, but all the same he set down his rag, and took the seat across from Louis.

"Thank you." Louis stared back at him for a moment.

"So, are you still mad at me or-" Harry finally let his face break into a grin, his dimples like parenthesis on each of his cheeks.

"I was never quite  _that_ mad at you Louis. Sure I was upset when you told me to leave, but I don't know, I was never mad." Louis almost choked on his sandwich. For practically the past week, he had been creating scenarios in his head in which Harry refused to take him back, and refused to even hear him out.

"Well that's a weight off my shoulders. I'm really happy Harry. Really. You don't know how happy." Harry just smiled back at Louis. They ate in contented silence for a few minutes before Louis could feel Harry's eyes boring into him. He looked up.

"Did Stan really beat you up?" Louis nodded, and watched as Harry's brows knotted together. "And did your mum really say that you had it coming to you?" Louis nodded again.

"But I don't want you to worry abou-" Harry cut Louis by leaning over, and pushing his lips firmly into Louis, effectively silencing him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my lovelies,  
> Thank you for reading this chapter!! Leave comments and kudos (if you feel like it) Thank you so much for reading. Truly, it means the world to me!!  
> Lovely_lou


	12. Bird Cage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And even then, it was always like he was walking a line; if he wasn't careful enough, the demons that he was so familiar with, would just reach out with their bony hands, and grab him around the wrist, kidnapping him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lovelies,  
> This chapter is a little weird and lot short. Its kind of important though, so at least try to read it if you want to. Anyways, thank you for reading and leaving lots of kudos! It means a lot to me!  
> Lovely_lou

It was like thing went back to normal after that. Or as normal as things really could be between them.

It was weird for both of them; Louis having to open up to someone after years of pushing people out of his life. And Harry had to meet him halfway, giving him some leeway with the PDA. They were both working to make it work.

Louis hadn't seen Zayn for several weeks. He doubted that Zayn even knew that they were together again. It was okay though. Louis was sure that Zayn would understand. And if he didn't, well, i was his idea to get them back together anyways.

Harry had returned back to Louis flat shortly after they made up, and their routine was back up and running. They spent their weekends together, cooped up in the flat, snuggled together on the couch. Legs hopelessly entangled.

It was all bodily warmth and sweet kisses. Even though it was his flat, Louis had stolen one of Harry’s jumpers from him and he been wearing it for a while now, sleeves rolled up four times, so that the cuff fell in the middle of his forearm.

It was so comfortable like this. So domestic. He could stay like this forever.

But it was different at night. Harry fell asleep easily, enclosed in the embrace that was Louis arms. But it was Louis who was troubled.

He couldn't sleep. Even when he was tied. His eyelids, refused to shut. They stayed wide open for hours on end. He lay there thinking out all the things that could go wrong. Every single thing.

Sure he liked this life, but it wasn't something he was used to. He hadn't ever been this comfortable without something being wrong. He wasn't used to pure security.

And even then, it was always like he was walking a line; if he wasn't careful enough, the demons that he was so familiar with, would just reach out with their bony hands, and grab him around the wrist, kidnapping him.

He kept forgetting that although Harry was adult, he wasn't Louis, and that although Louis knew about the tiny clear baggie that was under his bed, Harry didn't. It wasn't that he necessarily minded Harry’s innocence, if anything he loved how he was slightly naive, and perfectly innocent. He loved the way his curls fell over his green eyes, slightly obscuring them from view.

But it was the fact that he felt that he was corrupting him against his will. That if anything ever happened to harry, and it was his fault, that he would never forgive himself.

He felt that he was somehow luring Harry into a dark hole, like he was some sort of siren, tricking an unsuspecting sailor to his death.Sometimes he felt like he was taking advantage of Harry, but he didn't know how.

He lay there, thinking all of these thoughts, letting them swirl around his head, not making a point to get them to leave him. He let the eat at his brain, and corrode it. He let the sneak into his subconscious. He let them fog his vision, and become paranoid. And he couldn't help it.

He couldn't stop them now even if he tried. But when Harry was awake, Louis was happy. He was sassy Louis who could command the attention of a room if he wanted to, who could talk for ages, without realizing that he hadn't let anyone else talk, and had been having a one sided conversation with himself. Louis who didn't have a care in the world.

And Louis didn't want to scare Harry so he just faked it. He was just happy for Harry. And that’s all he can manage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey babes,  
> what did you think of clouded Louis? What do you think is going to happen? Leave it in the comments bellow!  
> Lovely_lou


	13. authors note again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hiiii im back

Hi babes!

Im back and I am so so sorry that I haven't written for AGEES. I got really busy with school work last year, and then there was a family emergency and I had to abandon the story. But I am here now. Since its been about a year, my writing style had changed and I want to re vamp this story. I have already done so with the first two chapters. Since this story is getting quite long, I want to combine some of the chapters, so bear with me here.

Also, this account is not going to be only one direction based. Since my break, I have written several pieces that I really like, but are not based on the band in any way. There will be posted here as well, if you have any interest in them.

Since I have returned, I noticed that the number of bookmarks and hits has just soared so thank you thank you thank you for that.

Not only that, But I now have a tumblr, and I spend a lot of time on there. If you have any prompts you would like me to write, or just want to keep up tight me you can totally do that on there. I often find that I have a lot more time to spend on tumblr than I do for writing.

tumblr: youfookinglooseh.tumblr.com

Thank you all for being supportive, and being so understanding, it really means the world to me :))))

(also since I left I think a few ground breaking things have happened, such as Zayn leaving the band, Louis maybe getting someone pregnant, and the 2016 break. If you want to talk to me about any of these things, hit me up on tumblr or in my inbox on ao3)

Stay safe everyone :)

Lovelylou

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I saw this picture in my Instagram feed I needed to write it so here we are. This is the first time that I'm writing Larry Stylinson so lets just see how this goes. Shoutout to girlwiththeteasart. I do believe it was her who drew the picture. Thank you and enjoy.


End file.
